Be Mine
by Lil Mil
Summary: What if Scourge never died? And fell in love with a clan cat? Can Scourge ever really love? Will Scourge have the guts to ever really tell her or hind his feelings forever?
1. Alliances

~Alliances~

~Riverclan~

Leader-Froststar:A white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy-Firewind:A red tom with yellow eyes

Warriors-

Blossemheart-A cream she-cat with violet eyes

Tornstripe-A Brown cat with stripes and brown eyes

Sweetwhisper-A cream colored she-cat and blue eyes

Brightshine-A brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Scorchfire-A red tom with brown eyes

Otterwind-A brown tom with yellow eyes

Badgernose-A black tom with brown eyes

Specklepelt-A tortoiseshell she-cat with violet eyes

Bluesong-A blue she-cat with blue eyes

Sandblaze-A ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Croweye-A black tom with a white under belly and blue eyes

Blazeclaw-A brown tom with brown eyes

Ivyeyes-A gray she-cat with green eyes

Silversong-A silver she-cat with blue eyes

Queens-

Skysong-A silver she-cat with blue eyes

Willowshade-A gray she-cat with gray eyes

GrayFrost-A gray she-cat with a white belly

Apprentice-

Redpaw-A red tom with yellow eyes

Rainpaw-A gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dovepaw-A gray she-cat with gray eyes

Foxpaw- A ginger tom with yellow eyes

~Bloodclan~

Leader-Scourge-Black tom with a white under belly

Deputy-Scorch-Red tom with yellow eyes

Guards-

Ash-Gray tom with gray eyes

Night-Black she-cat with blue eyes

Scar-A brown tom with brown eyes

Warriors

Shadow-Black tom with brown eyes

Ace-Gray tom with gray eyes

Red-a red tom with yellow eyes

Darkness-A black cat with brown eyes

Moon-A white she-cat with blue eyes

Fang-A brown tom with brown eyes

Jade-A cream colored she-cat with red eyes

Sand-A ginger she-cat with violet eyes

Blaze-A cream she-cat with yellow eyes

Shade-A black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Stream-A silver she-cat with blue eyes

Lighting-A cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Thunder- A brown tom with brown eyes

Strike- A cream tom with violet eyes

Queens-

Blade-A Black she-cat with gray eyes

Vale-A white she-cat with white eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting you

~Silversong~

I was walking though the forest, hearing the birds singing. The fish swimming though the lake, making ripples as the water lapped therocks. I was by my self, alone my name is Silversong my clan is Riverclan. I like taking walks, on days like these, everything seems perfect like nothing could go wrong. But I was sure wrong, when something rustled in the bushes. I peered into the bush, and there came a tiny black cat with a white under belly. He had pinned me to the ground i couldn't move. He didn't smell like a clan cat, who was he? He had bones around his neck like a collar, and his teeth where bared. But my eyes didn't show any sign that i was afraid, instead i showed wonder. After awhile of saying nothing, the cat finally spoke.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"should i be, i was just wondering who you where how can i be afraid of someone i don't know"

"I'm Scourge leader of Bloodclan!" He growled

"Bloodclan? Never heard of them" that seemed to make Scourge angry

"Well we shall see about that! They are going to rip you to shreds" my whiskers twitch

"and where are all these warriors?" Scourge seemed very angry now.

"You should learn when to shut your mouth, and when you should be afraid!"

"I don't see what i have to be afraid of, i haven't seen anything from you that would make me afraid" Scourge released his grip, I gave him a puzzled look but he just fled our of Riverclan territory. I decided that i wasn't going to tell the rest of the clan of Scourge.

~Scourge~

_Why wasn't she afraid? Everyone is always afraid of me. She makes me feel like i used to when i was Tiny!_ I started to mumble to myself, in my cold dark den. I hadn't even noticed that Scorch had came in.

"Um sir, we found a cat on the borders of Bloodclan"

"do you catch there names?" he shakes his head

"no sorry" _Pfft, they can never do anything right, _

"NEXT TIME CATCH THERE NAME!" I snap, Scorch nodded and rushed out of the den "dumb deputy" I grumbled. Than Ash came though the den.

"Sorry to bother you Scourge, but someone is hear to see you" I sigh, was everyone here to see me today?

"Who is it?"

"Night" I sigh a even bigger sigh, Night was always bugging me, it was obvious she liked me but i thought she was just annoying.

"Bring here in" he nods, Night comes in with a smile on her face.

"Hey Scourge!"

"Hey Night..."

"So i caught two rats today, i wanted to know if you wanted to share" I looked at the rats she had just brought in, they where all wet, and mushy and looked like crow-food. Scourge made sure he always got the BEST food and this was not the best, and he HATED rats he preferred mouse, which he made the guards or someone go get him.

"No i'm good i just ate" she had a disappointing face, but i didn't care.

"Fine!" She snapped, I smiled the only good part about Night was that she had a sort temper, thats the only reason she could stay in blood clan, because most of the time she was perky but that temper brought the best of her.

"I'm tired, leave" I order, she nods clearly mad at me _let her be_ i thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Crossing pathes

~Silversong~

I was walking with my friend Roseheart, we where deep in talk about a strange scent on the border.

"Isn't it weird? It doesn't smell like clan cats"

"hmm..." I say looking at her

"Are you listening?"

"Yea"

"than what did i say?"

"um..."

"thats what i thought! You have something on your mind what is it?"

"nothing, i'm...I'm tired" she gave me a doubtful look, but nodded.

"Ok..."

"Skysong must be due any day now, the kits will be so cute"

"Who is the father?"

"Tornstripe if they have his stripes, they will be so cute!" She squeaks, i smile at her and nod.

Mean while with ~Scourge~

Scourge was watching in the bushes, _what haven't i attacked them yet? There walking right past me! I could take them both. _I sigh as they both started to giggle, and i managed to hear a few words. I couldn't tell who was talking.

"I think Blazeclaw might like me, he sorta cute..."

"Thats great! When did you talk to him?"

"He talked to me, he asked me to go hunting!" I heard purring than heard no more, they must of walked away._ Hunting a? This should be fun. _

Later i was stalking, the two love birds that decided to go "hunting" but no one was hunting anything. My eyes flared, ready to attack _i'll show this Blazeclaw._ I rushed out of the bushes claws unsheathed, but was shocked to see it wasn't Silversong, it was some Riverclaner I was so shocked un-able to move. The she-cat screamed and ran off with Blazeclaw, who was whispering something to her i couldn't hear. I knew they where going to go get there clan, and i was ready for a fight in till i saw Silversong carrying 3 fish. She dropped her fish, and gaped her jaws.

"Wheres are my friends? I heard there screams" i looked into her eyes still no fear.

"They ran off to there precious clan" I grumbled, i sense how small i was around her and i couldn't take it any longer,_ i may be small but i can beat her of the mooring over her, its time to fight! _I took a paw forward, and was about to pounce, when i heard pawsteps behind me, there was her clan thundering after me. I sigh and started to run away, i couldn't believe i was running away, life doesn't got that way not for ME!

I ran all the way back to the alleys where i was out of breath. Scorch was out hunting, and gave me a puzzled looked, I bared my teeth at him and he returned to hunting. I went down the alley where stood my den, i was about to go in when Scar stopped me.

"Sir, we have found a queen and one kit down the alley ways looking for food" he growled, I roll my eyes but surprised when i twirled around to see the queen and her kit standing right there.

"You actually got them!" I said surprised, he nodded "Well than i guess there will be a clan meeting" I call, a smirk on my face.

As the clan gathered after Scorch spreaded the word.

"I call you hear today, because we found a poor kit, and mother on our borders...And your wondering what we are going to do to them, we shall kill the queen but the kit may be some use to us!" I call there where evil laughs all around. But Thunder stepped forward

"No!" he yowls

"excuse me?"

"She's my mate you can't hurt her she could be further use to us"

"I don't think so!"

"Than hurt me" he says standing in front of his mate.

"Ok..WE shall hurt you be killing her!" I command, as i watched the clan of cats start to kill her slowly.

(Sorry for like the evilness , not every page will be like that))


	4. Chapter 3:Seeing you Again

~Silversong~

I raced though the forest, panting, tired. But i had to see him again, his blue piercing eyes burning into my heart. I didn't know where to look though, maybe he had left the forest and was never coming back? _What em i thinking i hardly know anything about this cat! _I hadn't realized i was out of the forest and was in some alleys. It was moonhigh so it was hard to tell which way was back home. I heard whispers, two toms i instantly knew the voice my heart leaped.

"What are we to do to him Scourge?" the tom said, i whispered his name, it sounded familiar.

"We have no more use of him, we banish him out he is to NEVER be seen in the alleys again, if you do kill him! Do you understand"

"Yes sir" _kill him? Kill who?_ My heart stopped as paw steps, i skidded across the floor and ran. "Sir! Theres someone here!" i heard the tom call to scourge. I heard Scourge come busting out of the den, but it was to late i was to far ahead.

~Scourge~

As i busted out of the alley i notice who it was. My eyes narrowed, i was going to let her escape i didn't know why. Scorch was about to go after her, but i silenced him with my tail. He gave me a puzzled look

"With all due respect sir why?" I look at him

"she's to far away, you mouse-brain! Now go get me a mouse, drop it off at my den Ash will let you though" Scorch nodded and went to hunt. I slowly started to walk towards the forest, than when i was sure no one was looking I bursted into a run. I followed Silversongs scent, i didn't know why i was following her i just was. I suspected that she would go back to her camp, so i was about to head back to the alleys when i saw her sitting there alone by the water. I slowly start to make my way over to her.

"What do you want, i heard what you said back there you are going to kill a cat!"

"Its not what it seems i promise, he's tried to kill me and my clanmates, i can't let that happen! I'm only to kill him if he ever gets near my clanmates again" she looks up at me, hope in her eyes.

"really?"

"yes i wouldn't lie to you!"

"than can you tell me this one thing? Whats your name?" My heart stopped, _I can't tell her my real name, she'll know who i em. _

"I'm Tiny" i say i couldn't believe i would ever use that name again. Her eyes looked away from mine

"GO AWAY!" i didn't know what had gotten into her

"what did i-"

"think about, think about it hard SCOURGE! How can i ever trust you if i can't trust you to tell me the trust when you couldn't tell me your name?" For a second i thought the knew what i had done to the forest, but than i realized she didn't know anything.

"I'm sorry i should of told you the trust, yes my name is Scourge, but i wouldn't really call it my name it was my fathers i never had a real name" I lie to her "but i promise i'm not going to be killing any cats anytime soon" Her eyes soften

"i must go, meet me here tomorrow!" Before i could say yes, she run off towards her camp.

~Silversong~

My eyes where full of love, as i entered the camp. I couldn't wait till the next night, i couldn't fall asleep now! Scourge was even better than i could of ever imagined! I was surprised to see everyone was awake in the camp. They where crowed around the nursery. I peak my head into the crowed den there where little three kits. Skysong had had her kits. I pad beside Sweetwhisper,

"What are there names?" I asked her.

"The little gray she-cat is Cinderkit, the white she-cat with silver spots is Streamkit, and the white tom is Whitekit" She said smiling. I smiled down at the little kits they where so cute! But than Sweetwhisper asked me a disturbing question "Where were you?"

"Um...Just out for a walk i couldn't sleep, specially since its getting chilly" Sweetwhisper narrowed her eyes but said nothing, these where happy times for starclans sake!


	5. Chapter 5:New things

~Silversong~

I padded into camp, my eyes full of years. Why didn't he show up? I pushed everything to fast. He never really loved me, it was all in my head. I saw Foxtail on his vigil. I sighed _how em i supposed to get in to camp now? _ I sighed, and turned to the lake. _Well least I won't have to worry about anyone seeing me there._ As i walked slowly though the forest, i smelt the wonderful tender smell of mouse. My ears pricked up to hear any sounds. _I could come at dawn, and just tell everybody that i was out hunting! _I got into a hunting crouch it was a perfect plan. Expect there was still Foxtail, who would still be on vigil, i would have to wait for him to go to sleep.

I saw the mouse, squeaking and scurrying stopping every few seconds. I didn't bother to wonder why the mouse was out at this time of night. As it stopped at a little pool of water, i smiled and made my move. Jumping high in the air, i was about to pounce on it. But instead i pounced on a cat, who had stolen my kill.

"You stole my kill!" I growled

"My apologies miss, here you have it" my eyes widen in surprise. I knew that voice it was the voice i had fallen for many times.

"Scourge!" her smiled

"now Silver, if you would please let me up"

"Oh! Yes i'm sorry!" I say getting up to let him free "Sorry" I say again.

"Eh, don't be i took your kill. Oh and by the way you can have it" he said pushing it towards me. I shook my head, i couldn't take it.

"No it wouldn't be right, keep it"

"How about we share it, we might as well both of caught it" i smiled and nodded and sat down beside him. I took the first bite. The taste flooded my mouth, it seemed like the best mouse in the world. The meat was tender, and moist. He smiled at me taking a bite.

~Scourge~

I looked up at the sky. It was almost dawn, it was barley even dark. I turned to Silversong.

"I'm sorry i must go" I say disappointed that i had to leave. But i knew Bloodclan would be looking for me.

"But-But can't you just stay a little longer" he thought about that a moment _would a moment really change anything? Could it really_ hurt? Of course it could! What was he thinking?

"I'm sorry but i really must go!" I say getting up "I'll see you again i promise!' I turn and leave.

When i got into my camp. Everyone stared at me.

"What em i not aloud out of camp!" I snapped. That seemed to make most of them jump, and they stopped looking. I smiled and padded over to my den. Ash stood out of the way, and let me though. I laid down in my nest tired. I was surprised when there was a paw prodding me in the side.

"Huh?" i say blinking, than sighing to see Night who let her in?

"Scourge where have you been? I'v been worried sick!"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm a guard i can come in here right?"

"No not right! Do you think Ash and Scar come in here any time they want? There not allowed in with out important news!" i snapped. Night was one of the newest Guards. She had replaced Stone who had died in a fight. Now Night thought she could come in my den any time she wanted. She didn't understand the rules!

"Well maybe i do have news!"

"Well do you?"

"Well-Well no...Its just i was off of Guard duty, so i thought you would want to see me" I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Well i don't, now go bring in Ash I want to speak with him" she nodded and padded off. Ash came in in a hurry.

"Yes sir what is it you need? A mouse perhaps?" i shook my head

"No now don't speak unless spoken too!"

"Sorry sir" he said bowing his head in respect.

"Now i want to know which one of you dumb bee-brains let Night in?"

"Well...Well.."

"Well what? Who's shift was it?"

"Both-Both of ours sir..."

"Well i got bee-brains for guards than!"

"Sorry sir"

"Who is Blades new daughter named?"

"Red"

"the only surviving one out of three right?"

"Yes all of them toms besides here, odd that she was the one that survived, she was the runt though she is much bigger now."

"Yes i know, she shall become a Guard"

"What!? But she is very young and only just became a warrior" he said surprised

"Yes i know, but she has gone though a lot more than you." i growled

"Ye-Yes sir, would you like me to get her?" I nodded

"yes, and hurry, i would like it announced by dawn!"

"yes sir!"

We needed more Guards clearly three wasn't enough for them. Red used to be the runt of the litter. But she was much bigger now, she out-sized most. She didn't stay small, like i had. Red came in in a strong, but pretty style.

"Is there something you need Scourge?" She asked, in a pretty voice.

"Yes, i want you to be a Guard do you accept?"

"Well, isn't this sudden?"

"So you don't want it?"

"Of course i want it!" she snapped. She had fire i liked that.

"Than you are now the new Guard"

(**Well this one is a little bit longer than the ones i normally do. Because i made you guys wait so long!)**


	6. Chapter 6:Red

~Scourge~

I walked along the alleys. _Last night had been great with Silversong, but i can't afford them to suspect anything! I can't afford to see her again! Though i want to..._ I sighed, i was torn from seeing Silversong again or not. I had so much at risk when i was with her, but i risked so much without being with her. Loosing everything i cared about. I looked to my right seeing Red leap into the air, catching a bird as she landed on her legs. That was impressive i couldn't even do that if i tried. I cleared my throat.

"Red" I called to her. She turned around a looked at me.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"Very nice catch you have there"

"Thank you sir, i shall take it to your de-" I still had the one from the morning. I hadn't been hungry and still wasn't.

"No...No theres no need. Feed to the kits for all i care!" I growled. The mothers where the only ones aloud to hunt and feed there kits.

"The kits sir? Its this some sort of test?" I sighed and flicked my tail.

"Never mind...Come to my den" I ordered her.

"Oh, i think you have the shifts mixed up sir. I'm not in till Dusk"

"Thats not why i want you. I suspect you can keep up with me correct?"

"Correct...Sir..." She mewed. I started at a fast pace, it wasn't that far from my den.

~Silversong~

I couldn't stop thinking about Scourge. The way he was so mysterious, but not enough to freak her out. I just thought it was another adventure waiting to happen right? Roseheart sighed as she padded over to me. I shook my head clearing my thoughts about Scourge.

"Hey Roseheart" Though she seemed even sadder than usually.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her resting my tail on her back.

"Just leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Roseheart tell me"

"Its Blazeclaw!" She growled "You know i waited all night for him last night? He never showed up never!"

"I'm sure theres a reason for this"

"Yea there is!" She said her eyes showed anger "He said he was to tired last night to go out. First i believed him in till i remembered that i didn't see him in his nest last night. I heard him come in the den LATE!" She growled. "He's ignoring me, he promised he would talk to me about "things" but every time i go to talk to him theres some place he has to be" She snarled.

"Roseheart, this isn't like you! And you know Blazeclaw likes you" I told her caring.

"It doesn't matter anymore! I don't ever want to see him again. I don't care what ever is going on with him!"

"Roseheart your over reacting!" I told her calling after her.

~Scourge~

I ordered Ash, who was on duty with Night not to disturb me in less it was very important. As Red followed me in i sat down, she sat down in front of me.

"What is it you need sir"

"I wanted to as you a question. If you had a hard choice to make between your clan, and something you really cared about what would you choose?" He asked her.

"This is a test i knew it!...But for your "Question" she said sarcastically. "I would choose my clan above all other. Because in the moment of truth, thats when it most counts. Thats when you have all the strength you need" She said not even blinking.

"I see..."

"Is that all? Because its almost Dusk, and than its time for my shift" Red said sitting up straight. I nodded flicking my tail towards the den. There was no way i was going to be able to see Silver tonight. I needed my rest anyways. I started to go over to my nest, when i glanced over at Red.

"Stay here for the night, Night can take a extra shift. It will do her some good" I said with a little laugh. She nodded and vanished for a second to go tell Red than quickly came back.

"Is there a reason you want me to stay sir?"

"I have a extra bedding there" I told her pointing with my tail.

"Sir, is there any reason you want me to stay?"

"Should your leader have to give you a reason?"

"No...Sir"

"There's a mouse in the corner you can have tonight"

"I can't take your food sir"

"Its a order!" I snapped at her, but than smiled. "Ok?"

"O-Ok Red" I saw a little smile on Red's face as she went to fetch the mouse.


End file.
